Love Somebody
by WeirdyTheFangirl
Summary: Her senior prom, and who knew it would be so hectic? She surely didn't think she'd give into her feelings that fast.


It's me the author here! Heyllo. So, for of you waiting for the 4th chappie of AWKITAG (all we know is touch and go) well, I'm at my moms and the chapter is at my dad's on his computer, so I decided to make a quick one shot. Now, this was just a spontaneous idea, so it is REALLY rushed and unpractical but hey, everyone loves some Rimahiko fluff :) So, AWKITAG should be up soon, and I'm really sorry for the delay. I hope you like this :)

* * *

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow,  
And it's a hard pill for you to swallow… yeah_

"I like you…"

.

.

.

"I _really _like you…"

.

.

.

"Rima…chan?"

Rima cursed herself for letting a girl with a fragile heart like her get into a situation like this. But yet, Nagihiko, the boy of her dreams—her unrealistic, mental dreams—had just said three words she wished that he especially would never say.

She kindly brushed off the many confessions she received by hopeless fanboys. She used to throw them aside harshly, not caring how much it hurt them, as long as it hurt them more than she was hurting. She watched her friends around her falling for one another. She'd noticed Nagihiko's dangerous closeness, and tried her best to push him away, but although that's definitely what her rational brain wanted, she was positive that _was not_ what her heart wanted.

But the sad part—the part that Nagihiko knew too well—was that he couldn't have her unless she opened up herself... because she'd had too much heart-break aside from a romantic relationship. He was her only friend to know that she had very mild depression, though it slightly contradicted the way she loved to laugh and be happy. Only a few of things she'd ever love.

And here she was… frozen and unable to move in the hallway of her senior prom dance. She was attending a pretty prestigious college in the spring, and it just so happened that her purple headed friend was going to the exact same school. She didn't mind though. Not at first anyway. She told herself all the way back in freshmen year of high school that she'd never let her crush for the annoying/amazing/idiotic/intoxicating playboy develop into something as horrific and terrible and free as love.

* * *

_God, gag me with a spoon. Amu, you're hopelessly falling in love… with a cat._

_What's exactly so wrong with falling in love?_

_It never ends well. Most marriages today end in divorce, and it's absolutely best to let yourself nowhere NEAR the gender of attraction._

_That isn't true… Rima, falling in love with someone worth falling for is one of the best things about living. Life is short; don't waste it locking up your heart._

* * *

Rima had pondered over whether Amu's retort was logical or not.

"Look, Rima-chan," Nagihiko's voice jolted her out of her slight daze with so much force that as soon as he said her name the tears came, "No, no, no… Rima, listen to me." He rushed to her and lifted her head to look at him. She should've pulled away. She was… er… 22% sure she was supposed to pull away. But it seemed her heart was taking over for once in her life. The tears pooled in the edged of her eyes as he wiped away the ones gliding down her cheek. It pained him to see her like this. He's braced himself to bring her out here, and he knew that it would be one hell of a job, but he was—as opposed to 22% sure—110% sure that he needed to be with Rima and he needed to get to the core of her heart. Even if it did cost him some tears himself.

He desperately searched her eyes, knowing that he could win this battle with Rima's love-ridded mind, "Rima… I know that… that it'll be hard for you to trust me… because it's hard for you trust anyone with your heart. And you know—Rima please look at me…" he choked out the last sentence, desperately trying to hold in his tears, "R-Rima…" He leaned in closer and cupped her face with both hands instead of with just a few fingers on her chin. She gaped at him with her mouth slightly opened, wondering how in God's name she was being so weak. Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth started to quiver as she searched for words to make him leave, and never come back, because she liked Nagihiko too much to let him waste time with a flight-risk like her. But instead, only words that went against what her mind had to say escaped her lips. And with a start, she realized her heart was actually talking through her.

"Nagihiko, you know that you shouldn't be with me…" Rima whispered as Nagihiko's eyes went overcast, looking to the ground. It was her time to talk and he was going to look at her. She bent down and caught his gaze, bringing it back up with her, "Nagihiko. You and I _both _know that you _shouldn't _be with me… And yet, I always find myself getting nervous around you, and you have the right to know that I really like you, too, Nagihiko." Nagihiko's face lit, "But…" Rima said, making Nagihiko's smile scrunch into one of dismay and sadness, "I can't risk falling in love with you."

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover.  
If I fall for you, I'll never be the same._

As soon as the words left her mouth, her body suddenly got rocked be a revelation. The thought that maybe she was in way too deep crossed her mind at rapid speeds. He seemed to see it through her eyes and hope filled his entire body.

She already loved him. And she wanted too. More than anything in the world. There was no risk if it already happened! And the most terrifyingly amazing part was, the feeling was mutual and nobody could ever stop that. And right then and there, at her senior prom, is where Rima had the most refreshing, annoying feeling ever. And she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Shit. Shit, Nagihiko, you _idiot_…" She seemed distressed but she somehow knew how to release the little amount of denial, "Damn… I… I_ love_ you…" she cursed herself at first; that was until she felt the great amount of pain and guilt that had built over the years wash away. She sighed again, "Mmm…"

_I really want to love somebody_

She closed her eyes and just let herself enjoy Nagihiko's embrace until he leaned forward half way and looked into her now open eyes expectantly. Her heart beat so fast that she couldn't tell if it had stopped completely or not. Her first kiss—how should she do it and what if he doesn't like it? What if it's too hard? Too soft? Too sloppy? Too tidy?

Nagihiko seemed to notice the panic in her eyes and pulled back a fraction, but kept his hands on her face. A new rush of panic flooded through Rima and she wasn't thinking in rationality as she grabbed his collar and pulled him down, putting his lip onto hers with as little force as possible. He was shocked, but only for a mere millisecond. He closed his eyes as soon as their mouths made contact and bent down into a more comfortable position. Her let his hands travel down to the small of her back as her brain melted and she felt her legs get relaxed and her worries wash away. Dear god, what a sudden turn of events, she thought. I really have changed; if he did this when we were freshmen I would have slapped him away easily.

* * *

Amu looked around the corner in her dark emerald strapless, knee length dress. Tadase peeked above her head and smiled at them, his tie on his tuxedo matching Amu's dress. They were going to the prom as friends, which they'd both agreed to. Yaya, their hyper and babyish friend, was looking from bellow Amu's head and was flushed red with pure excitement.

There, around the corner, was a lithe blond with her golden hair in ringlets. She had a single water fall braid going across the back her head, an indigo flower tucking her front hairs behind her left year. Her short, sleeveless purple dress hugged her torso and then tumbled to her knees from mid-hip. Covering every bit off the dress was a soft and light silver lace, connected to the bottom layer of the gown (it's all one dress). A silver silk band was around where her dress let loose on her waist. It tied in a bow in the back, matching her silver flats. She looked like a beautiful beach girl. It just so happened that this short, breath taking girl had her arms wrapped around the neck of a long haired gentleman. His hair matched her dress, but was a much darker shade of purple. He wore a simple white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled messily up to his elbow, with black dress pants and black shoes. His indigo tie was undone and hanging loosely around his neck. They were embracing… quite passionately, at that. Rima looked liked she'd recently been crying, and to everyone's surprise, so did Nagihiko. They pulled away and Amu and Tadase pulled Yaya away, in order to let them have their alone time.

* * *

Goodness, Rima never thought she could ever be so red. Crimson, actually. Nagihiko was glowing like Rudolph's nose. Once they pulled away, Rima looked up at Nagihiko and they just looked at each other before Rima and Nagihiko moved back in a second time, but faster. Their lips crashed together and Rima let out a small whimper at how blissful it felt and she smiled through the kiss. Once they pulled away, Rima grabbed his wrist and yanked towards the prom.

"Let's dance."

"Are we going to talk about what just happened here? I mean, that all happened _really_ fast and I think-"

"Later, Nagihiko! I want to dance right now!"

_I really want to dance the night away._

It was luckily a slow song. Rima put her head on Nagihiko's chest, still not quite believing how everything happened so fast. She would scold herself for being so weak and not having the will power to pull away from Nagihiko when she had the chance, but she had no regrets when she was grasping on to Nagihiko and swaying to a slow love song.

"_I know we're only half way there but,  
You can take me all the way;  
You can take me all the way."_

Rima was so complicated, but not in an aggravating way. No, no: Nagihiko thought of Rima as his favorite puzzle to solve. He loved her, he really did, and she brought something new to the table every day. She never fails to impress or surprise him, and he had his head in the clouds as it finally occurred to him that Rima _loved him. _He let a small smile make its way onto his lips as he realized how easy is was to convince her to open up a little. Maybe she was already doing so by herself, and he just gave her a little push.

He looked down at her and put his finger tips under her chin. She looked up at him and smiled while the familiar blush crept onto her cheekbones. He bent his neck down so they were just barely kissing before he whispered against her lips, "I love you too, Rima." And they kissed for a third time, pure bliss and Rima was on cloud 9.

The song then changed to something more upbeat. And they didn't pull away from the kiss until the chorus.

"_A kiss of passion! A kiss to this youth!  
I love you, working so hard.  
The best kiss! A kiss to all our love!  
I want to show you these feelings in my heart;  
I. l.o.v.e. y.o.u._

_Jounetsu no KISS! Kono seishun ni KISS!__  
Ima ganbatteru kimi ga daisuki.  
Saikoo no KISS! Sono zenryoku ni KISS!__  
Mune ippai no omoi tsutaetain da yo;  
A.i. shi. te. ru. "_

Swaying with a dance pro? I'd say Rima has a pretty good chance of happily ever after.


End file.
